A valve having a valve trigger which operates to provide coincident fluidic coupling of a fluid delivery passage and fluid compensation passage to a fluid source.
Conventional valves typically operate between an open condition and a closed condition to regulate the flow of a fluid (whether a gas or a liquid) in a conduit. The fluid can be delivered from a fluid source. When the fluid source is configured to contain the fluid in an enclosed space without a vent to atmosphere, delivery of the fluid from the enclosed space can reduce pressure in the enclosed space of the fluid source to create a partial vacuum which can make delivery of the fluid from the fluid source increasingly difficult with increase in reduction of pressure.
The conventional solution to the problem is to provide a fluid source vent discrete from outlet of the fluid source. As fluid is delivered from the fluid source, an amount of fluid (typically atmosphere) enters the fluid source through the discrete fluid source vent to establish pressure within the fluid source at about atmospheric pressure obviating a reduction in pressure or creation of a partial vacuum in the fluid source. One non-limiting example is a conventional gas container which has a spout through which gas is delivered from the gas container. A discrete vent coupled to the gas container allows atmosphere to enter the gas container to avoid a partial vacuum or a reduction in pressure which obviates or reduces pulsation in the delivery of an amount of gas from the gas container.
The problems with a discrete vent are well known. First, the vent provides a second perforation of the container from which fluid can flow when the container is inverted whether to deliver the remaining amount of fluid in the container or inadvertently inverted or tipped over. Second, the vent often allows escape of gases from the fluid source even when the vent is considered shut. Third the vent is an additional part of the container which can become clogged, defective, malfunction, or become broken.
The inventive valve and method of using the inventive valve provides a solution to obviate the reduction of pressure or the creation of a partial vacuum as fluid is delivered from the enclosed space of a fluid source.